The Glass Savior
by Deathadda22
Summary: She's always had a normal life like any other fangirl, but waking up in a dark room with a man in a strange mask will change everything.


The thunder roared loudly overhead, the lightning flashes casting eerie shadows around the room. I tried to lift my head to look around the room some more, but there was a strap of something over my forehead, preventing me from moving my head even an inch. Where am I? And how did I get here? These are the questions that consumed my thoughts. I tried to feel with my hands only to be shocked that I couldn't feel anything below my neck. How had I become so paralysed?

I could hear footsteps in the distance, they were coming closer. I heard the sound of squeaking hinges from an old door I could just see out of my peripheral vision. A tall man walked in. He was wearing a long black trench coat and had a black hood over his head casting deep shadows over his face, but on his face was a strange mask. It looked like a bird's skull, but it had strange and intricate markings all over. The 'eyes' of the mask were covered in a strange golden material and the 'beak' seemed to be covered in a strange glowing light blue substance. In his hands he was holding a single candle, but the flame was not a golden glow, instead it seemed to be the same colour as the strange glowing blue substance on the beak of his mask.

He walked slowly to the side of my head, I tried to ask him what he wanted but I found I couldn't talk. I was becoming panicked as I realised I could do nothing but watch as he did whatever he was doing. He put the candle down on what I assumed was a table beside my head.

"What would you do to save them?" he asked. His voice was deep and baritone; it had a slight rasp to it.

"Save who?" I asked, confused. I had no idea what he was talking about and I was scared as to what he asked.

"Those that come from the metal planet on the other side of the galaxy." He said. "Would you give your life for them to survive extinction?"

Metal planet? The only metal planet I could think of is Cybertron from Transformers, but that's all just fiction. Although in the fandom it is said that the Cybertronians were going extinct ever since the Allspark was destroyed. But again that's just fiction. Made up. There's no way they could be real, anywhere.

"The... The Transformers?" the man in the mask nodded and placed the candle on a small table that was next to my head.

"I would do anything to save them, but they aren't real. They are fiction, made up but the fantasy of some company that wanter more money!"

He picked up something from the table. "You would do anything? Even give up your human life for them?"

What? _Human _life? "What do you mean _human _life? Who are you?!" I was becoming panicked. This man wasn't making any sense.

"Would you give your life to save them?"

He kept persisting with the same question and kept the hand that was holding what he took off the table out of view.

"Who are you?!" I was scared, I had no idea where I was or how I got here. The last thing I remember was getting ready to go to bed then nothing.

This is not what I wanted for myself. I just wanted to live a normal life, hang out with friends, go to work, earn some money, find a nice guy to be with for the rest of my life, maybe even have a couple of kids. Not get kidnapped by some creepy guy in a mask who keeps asking me strange questions.

"Would you give your life to save them?"

Again with that question. Of course I would, any fangirl would, if the Tansformers were real, but that is the thing, they aren't real they are fiction, made up, a fantasy. So why does he keep asking that stupid question?

"Would you give your life to save him?"

Wait, _him_! Who the fuck is he talking about?

"Who are you talking about? Who are _you?!_" I screamed at him. I was scared, confused and cold. My body as paralysed, I could only move my head half a centimetre.

"Would you give your life to save them?" his voice was still calm and quiet and he refused to answer my question.

"If you're still talking about the Transformers then yes. I would give my soul to save them from extinction." I was fed up with him asking that damn question.

He nodded his head, the glow of the eyes and beak of the mask getting brighter.

"Then it shall be done." He lifted my left arm in his hand and pulled up the hand that had been out of my vision into view. In his hand was a syringe with a strange blue glowing liquid, it reminded me of energon.

"What? No. No, no, no." I tried to move my arm away as he put the syringe on it but my arm wouldn't move. I had no control over my body. I couldn't feel as the needle was inserted into my vein, but I could feel as the liquid was injected. It felt like fire ran through my body, going down to my fingertips and coming back up my arm toward my heart. I could feel as the liquid took over my body, flowing through my body like shattered glass.

I screamed at the pain and saw the man pick up the candle. He put the candle on my chest and cupped his hands around the flame, he whispered something that was too quiet to for me to hear. He opened his hands, revealing the now white flame. He picked the candle up and turned it upside-down, the flame touched my chest and suddenly got brighter and bigger. He lifted the candle away from my chest but the flame remained on my chest, flickering and getting bigger. The flame slowly sunk into my chest, and pain burst throughout my body, it felt like hot magma flowing through my veins, soaking into my muscles, covering my bones.

My scream was the last thing I heard before there was a bright flash and I was rendered unconscious.

**I know I shouldn't be doing this and I should be working on Never Dark, but I recently started re-watching the Armada series and I had this idea come out of nowhere. Please don't hate me for this but I am at a very slow part of Never Dark and I am slowly getting done, the next chapter is about half way done.**

**Anyway this is something I had floating around and I didn't really have a solid idea for until now. I don't have a name ready for my character yet so if anyone has any ideas feel free to share them.**


End file.
